


Fates are Cruel

by OcelatteWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcelatteWorld/pseuds/OcelatteWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Most likely. If you like carrots. You can call me Louis. But if you don't then I’m afraid you’re out of my league.” Danielle could not believe that Louis kept a straight face while he said that. Does he knows what he’s saying? She asked herself. But it was actually quite funny but it was just literally out of context when he said it. </p><p>“I do like carrots.” Danielle admitted.</p><p>“Well then. I’m Louis..Nice to meet..you..What’s your name again?”</p><p>“It’s Danielle..” She shot him a smile.</p><p>“Is it spelled with a ‘y’ or ‘o’” Louis asked.</p><p>“Neither..It’s   D A N I E L L E.”</p><p>“Oh right, is it short for something?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Noo..What do you think Danielle’s short for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates are Cruel

_Everything happens for a reason._

_Fates are cruel._

 

“Room 102” Danielle stood at the doorpost for a moment; making sure the room number was the exact number printed on her class schedule. It’s only the first day at school and she was feeling shaky and nervous already. Augustine International High was a lot different than her previous school and had much lesser pupils. Now having to adapt in another new environment and making the best first impression she could muster; She took it all in and breathe it all out.

 

She entered the room with almost all of the seats taken, she scanned the room for a good spot to seat. The backrow seats were almost full but the majority were boys, so that’s not an option she wanted to choose from. The front row seats were also off limit; she and her previous teachers didn’t go so well together, so what makes you think she and her teacher now wouldn’t have the same scenario? There were a lot of seats available in the middle section but the thing is, it was overcrowded with group of friends talking, hovering over the seats and it gave her a tough time wondering it the seat’s taken or not. She waited at the corner for awhile, avoiding attention, until one of the seats gets unoccupied and sit there.

 

One minute. Two minutes, the situation remained the same for the next several minutes, only then, more and more students entered and filled the mid-row sections. She bit her lips at the situation her was currently at. If she doesn’t get a seat before all of the seats in the middle gets taken, then she’s either forced to seat in the back or in the front which would spell disaster for the entire school year for her.

 

Overtime, she had mustered enough courage to ask a small group of friends hurdled on some of the few seats in the middle. She could only assume they weren’t sitting there since they hadn’t had their backpacks to mark their territory, so by any chance, they were just there to mingle and talk with their friends whom happened to be sitting on some of the seats.

 

“Uhmmm...Excuse me but is this seat taken?” Danielle politely asked to the blonde guy sitting on the desk’s arm rest, who was talking to two of his friends, occupying the other two desk chairs. All three of them instantly looked up to her and it was the blonde who shot back instantly. “No, you can have it.” while moving away as he offered the seat to her.

 

She slid her backpack onto the seat and smiled at the blonde for his generosity. “Thanks. I’m Danielle by the way.” Danielle reached out her hand at the blonde whom happily shook her hand and introduced himself. “I’m Niall...Niall Horan. You must be new here because I haven’t seen you around.” Niall happily said as he sat on one of the chairs in front of her backwards, facing her.

 

“Yeah…” She fondled with her hair locks as she thought of her answer. Danielle had found Niall cute and charming almost by the instant when he had the generosity to offered his seat to her, even though it was her that asked for it. “We just moved in last week.”

 

Niall smiled at her statement; simply because he had also found her cute and charming. “So..where are you from?” He asked. Danielle had realize the moment she had barged in and talked to Niall was the exact same moment, he had stopped talking to his circle of friends. She felt like an intruder for flirting to Niall, of what it seems like, and pretend the other two were invisible. But Niall’s questions suddenly felt more important than the so-called ‘First impression’ of other people to her. Well, she was doing fine with Niall’s and that’s far more than enough for one day.

 

“A small town in Riverview.” She chuckled once. Obviously flirting. But when Niall wanted to keep the conversation going, History teacher, Chelsea, came stomping in like a mad woman. “If it’s okay with you, I could show you around after class.” He said then turned around, sat up straight and took out his history textbook, without having to wait for her reply. Danielle found it quite lovely for somebody whom she just had met to spend their time of their lives to show her around. It was a generous offer and it was hard to turn down, especially when it’s someone who’s cute, charming and thoughtful.

 

“Yeah, Sure.” Danielle replied as she took out her own History textbook.

 

 

It’s after History class, which had ended thirty minutes earlier than designated, all because the class had to only introduced themselves and Ms. Chelsea gave a quick summary of the course outline and they were dismissed. Danielle was waiting for the majority of the class to leave the room before she started packing her bag and she could see Niall waiting outside with a couple of friends nearby, talking to him. _I hope they don’t tag along because that would be so weird._ She thought. She wasn’t much of an introvert but she wanted to take things and know people slowly so she wouldn’t have to fuss over naming people correctly. By the time she met up with Niall at the hallway, the blond bid ‘see you laters’ at each other while his squad went on the opposite direction as to where they were going.

 

“I never got to ask you, your last name.” Niall started. It was sort of weird for Danielle, Usually, whenever she meets somebody new, it would always take time before she would’ve gotten used to that person and conversations would be more broader than the first few times because the awkwardness and fear of having to not have an answer to that certain question becomes less and less of a factor but Niall handles the conversation or even starts the conversation so well, that we could practically talk about everything and still be okay with it. We could probably talk about suicide right now and act like it isn’t some sort of a touchy topic and laugh our asses out.

 

“ You don’t wanna know.” Danielle replied, beaming a sly smile at Niall.

 

‘Is it bad?” Niall guess. Certainly it is, because she doesn’t want to talk about it. “Nah, I bet it’s as beautiful as your face.”

Danielle couldn’t handle the flattery, her cheeks were turning pink and the denial on her expression made it more obviously she fell for it. They’ve only known each other for minutes and but the chemistry and chivalry between the two had had them instantly click like instant couples, by the next hour, you could’ve suspected them to be already dating but Danielle wasn’t going to say yes that fast; she wasn’t even quite sure yet if it was Niall’s personality or looks that got her hooked up with him on getting her to go around the campus with him being her personal tour guide or she was just too kind to turn down the offer.

 

“Okay stop. Enough about me.” Danielle barely said, still recovering from the flattery. “Show me places.”

 

Niall was more than happy to have a girl go on a walk with him in public even though they could’ve been already mistaken as dating. To Niall, he had no other intentions other than to show Danielle around. It was rather in his nature, to be a gentleman to girls and a classic showoff to the public and by having Danielle on his side as they walked down the hallways, it was like hitting two birds with one stone, a win-win condition for him. They two had talked about a lot of things as they went through ever corner of the school. From their hometown stories to favorite constellations, from the zodiac race to the favorite color. All in a mere thirty minute jog and by the time it was time for next period, Niall had dropped Danielle to her next room, so she doesn’t have to worry about finding her way.

 

Apparently, Niall and Danielle only have one subject together and their classes weren’t in sync with their breaks so it would be actually difficult for them to sneak and talk as much as they could’ve planned to do. When Niall left, it was back to basic again. Other than him, she knew nobody else. Fortunately, the room wasn’t as crowded as the first and picking a seat wouldn’t be as time consuming as before. She picked a seat near the window side where she had a decent view of the outside. Patiently waiting for the class to start, she got her notebook out and started scribbling notes to let the time past.

 

Slowly, the students were filling the gaps between empty chairs and started occupying them. Danielle was looking forward to greet her seatmate, whoever he or she is. Hopefully, not an ass or a know-it-all. She had eyes staring at the doorway, watching every person go in and admire what they might be like, judging by their appearance. This went on for several more minutes, and when he had one person coming in all the way beside her and sat next to her, She fixed herself up and waited until her seatmate had settled in. It’s a guy apparently, pretty unfriendly on the outside, he’s wearing a grey T-shirt, rugged jeans and a beanie to cover-up his messy black hair.

 

“Hi, I’m Danielle.” She politely said.

 

“Hi, I’m Daniel.” He replied, reaching out for a shake. It had her confused for a bit but had considered Daniel could’ve also been a guy’s name, depending on how it is spelled. But while they were shaking, Daniel looked so suspicious that when her gaze met his. He confessed. “Actually it’s Louis.”

 

Danielle chuckled once, not believing this guy was actually serious with his introduction. “Is it Daniel or Louis? Which one is it?” She asked skeptically as if his real name wasn’t indeed one of the choices.

 

“It depends? Do you like carrots?” Louis-Daniel asked. It was hard to believe that the guy was actually serious with the random questions he had thrown at her but his tone was so dead serious it made her laugh hysterically as if it was some kind of joke. “That’s a strange question to ask. Does it matter?” Danielle replied, playing the game instead rather than ignoring the fact her seatmate’s an idiot.

 

“Most likely. If you like carrots. You can call me Louis. But if you don't then I’m afraid you’re out of my league.” Danielle could not believe that Louis kept a straight face while he said that. Does he knows what he’s saying? She asked herself. But it was actually quite funny but it was just literally out of context when he said it.

 

“I do like carrots.” Danielle admitted.

 

“Well then. I’m Louis..Nice to meet..you..What’s your name again?”

 

“It’s Danielle..” She shot him a smile.

 

“Is it spelled with a ‘y’ or ‘o’” Louis asked.

 

“Neither..It’s   D A N I E L L E.”

 

“Oh right, is it short for something?” Louis asked.

 

“Noo..What do you think Danielle’s short for?”

 

“I don’t know. How should I know. My name’s nowhere close to being Danielle.” It was like talking to a complete retard. The only thing Danielle’s surprised of it that she still lets the conversation going.

 

“You know what. I’ll just pretend that I don’t know you and be on with my life because you are just so impossible.” Danielle told him as he turn her back and sunk into her chair and ignored his rambling.

 

“You must be new here. People always find my jokes undeniably funny.” Louis shot back, dragging his chair close to hers, Shaking her desk until he had gotten her full attention back.

 

“What’s your problem?”

 

“Justin has six apples and Josh eats two of them. How many apples are left?”

 

“Four but that’s besides the point. What are you doing?”

 

“My best.” Louis had Danielle’s questions answered right off the bat as if he knew what she was going to say. “Why did the mushroom go to the party?”

 

“Why?” Danielle sounded somewhat mad but the anger died almost immediately.

 

“Because he was a fungi.” Louis said and backed it off with fake laughter, just because Danielle didn’t laugh at his joke. She rolled her eyes at him but although she didn’t laugh, deep inside she had chuckled once or twice but because he was being an ass, she didn’t want to show him the results of his efforts. Secretively, Danielle had found Louis to be quite a comedian, in a weird but good way but seriously, his jokes are sometimes out of context. Not only that but he also has killer looks but his funny sides turn them off when he uses it too much. Overall he’s a great guy to just. Like sit and admire what he is.

 

“Why are you smiling? Did your brain had to buffer before it could’ve processed the joke?” Louis asked as he caught Danielle adazed and smiling with no particular reason at all. It was already too late for her to be reacting to the joke and no one else was keeping her in tabs but himself

 

“You’re impossible.” She said, finally turning away as she sat up straightly and continued scribbling on her notebook.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Danielle.” Louis said. She looked at him and Louis had beamed her a quick smile. And in response, she smiled back. 

_He's not bad as I thought he would be._ She told herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
